1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to a body cooling device and, more particularly, to a head worn cooling body fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The construction industry employs millions of workers each year. A vast majority of the workers' time is spent outside working in hot and/or humid conditions. The extreme heat experienced in the southern United States and in other countries around the world is typically of great concern. Over exposure and over exertion of oneself can lead to injuries, decreased judgment, and illness.
Presently in an effort to minimize exposure to the heat, workers take a number of precautions. One precaution is to cover the body with hats and cloths to shade the skin from direct exposure to the sun. The cloth loosely covers the skin to allow for airflow to blow across the skin to provide a cooling effect. Another precaution taken is to vary the work schedule to avoid performing work during the peak daylight hours.
Disadvantages of both these precautions exist. First, there is no guarantee to any amount of breeze to cool one's body during working outside. Without a good breeze, workers still suffer a risk of harm. Additionally, with respect to varied work hours, this is not always possible and can be difficult to maintain for the workers over a long period of time.
A new type of body cooling assembly is required to provide shade to people working outdoors, maintains its portability, and provides direct airflow to the person. It is understood that products exist that incorporate a fan into a hat used to blow air on the wearer. These are seen with sporting events primarily. These fans have many limitations and fail to provide direct airflow to a plurality of locations on the wearer.
Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.